<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guilty pleasure by bpearl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348591">Guilty pleasure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpearl/pseuds/bpearl'>bpearl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Drabble, M/M, Power Dynamics, Subtle sexting, age gap, idk of how many years lol, long distance flirting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:00:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpearl/pseuds/bpearl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol never thought his deepest buried fantasy would come true.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Guilty pleasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thank u G for inspiring me to write this story and for coming up with a title, love u!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chanyeol scrolled mindlessly through his twitter timeline on a lazy Sunday afternoon. This past week had been pretty tough in his new job as a gaming support agent at this famous company, mainly because of his imminent attraction to one of his supervisors. It’s not that Chanyeol could control his emotions towards the older men he met, right? Falling for Baekhyun, who was not only his type physically and age wise, but also occupied a higher position than him, was mostly inevitable. The man could almost taste in his tongue the arousal of the possible power dynamic relationship they would have. Despite his enjoyment of being the dominant one in most of his sexual encounters, the idea of being completely wrapped around Baekhyun’s fingers was insanely thrilling, at the very least.</p><p>Feeling hot around the collar all of a sudden, Chanyeol decided to brush away the thoughts in progress to focus on his current task, which...what was it again? He couldn’t remember. However, as if the man in his mind could telepathically sense his lust, he received an instant message from the one and only.</p><p><i>Baekhyun Byun 15:58<br/>
“Heyy” </i>

</p><p>Chanyeol incredulously reads the words that sat in his screen, as if they were a part of his current mental fantasy. The boy quickly answered.</p><p>
  <i>Chanyeol 16:01<br/>
“Hi Baekhyun” </i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>Baekhyun Byun 16:01<br/>
“How are you?” </i>
</p><p>Panic immediately took over him as he wondered what in the world did he do wrong for his hot supervisor to come talk to him on a Sunday, his day off. He was probably going to scold him for something. Chanyeol was sure of it. Baekhyun could not possibly have any other intentions...right?</p><p>
  <i>Chanyeol 16:01<br/>
“I’m fine! How about you? Is something wrong? x.x” </i>
</p><p>Chanyeol replied carefully, rubbing his sweaty hands together while he struggled to keep an even breathing. He always preferred to go straight to the point, his anxiety was very much thankful for that. Baekhyun’s answer came almost immediately once again.</p><p>
  <i>Baekhyun Byun 16:02<br/>
“I’m okay too. Damn, I really need to talk to you guys more abt random topics so yall won’t think that everytime I text u it’s bc there’s a problem haha” </i>
</p><p>With his mouth agape, the boy stared at his computer still in disbelief. The man of his dreams was actually trying to start a conversation with him right when his mind was set on creating lewd scenarios of both of them together. Luck was truly on his side in this holy Sunday. Brushing past his initial shock, Chanyeol promptly kept their conversation going. It was not a difficult job, since Baekhyun seemed pretty open and interested on talking to the boy as well, asking him questions and sharing stuff about his own life.</p><p>It all went smoothly and, after a while, it seemed like they had known each other for longer than they actually did. Chanyeol felt comfortable and a tad bit warm inside his chest. He definitely was not expecting the next message he sent.</p><p>
  <i>Baekhyun Byun 18:22<br/>
“Are you dating someone atm?” </i>
</p><p>Chanyeol froze. They were stepping into some risky territory here. He was pretty sure their company prohibited any type of relationship beyond mere friendship between their employees, although that only seemed to excite him even more about the direction their convo was taking. Deep into his brain, there was this voice screaming in alert that he could not put his job on the line like this, but still. Why did Baekhyun? </p><p>
  <i>Chanyeol 18:23<br/>
“Not really. Hbu?” </i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>Baekhyun Byun 18:23<br/>
“Nah, I’m not really into relationships. But I gotta say my mind has been tricking me these days…”</i>
</p><p>Before Chanyeol could formulate a decent reply, Baekhyun took him by surprise.</p><p>
  <i>Baekhyun Byun 18:24<br/>
“Anyways, can I reach out for u on Whatsapp?”</i>
</p><p>The man skeptically agreed, feeling his heart skip several beats thinking of the possibilities ahead. Barely a couple of minutes passed when he got a notification on his phone.</p><p>
  <i>Baekhyun 18:28<br/>
;)</i>
</p><p>Smiling to himself, Chanyeol spent the rest of his night typing away, occasionally blushing at the slightest provocations coming from Baekhyun, who seemed to exhale confidence. Before going to bed, the boy made sure to release a bit of his previous tension indulging himself in his own fantasies. Baekhyun’s features invaded his mind while the only thing left for the man to do was to ride this wild wave, climaxing moments later in pure bliss. Was he screwed much?</p><p> The next week went by in a blur. Even though Chanyeol worked 8 hours a day, there was always some spare time to chat with Baekhyun at least for a little while. It was incredible how those short moments could have such a positive impact on his mostly dull days. If the anxiety of adapting to a new job in the midst of a global pandemic kept him on edge, Baekhyun managed to have the exact opposite effect on him, virtually embracing the boy on a blanket of constant care and understanding. However, there are many times when Chanyeol cannot help but notice how impossible it can be for him to draw a line between their personal relationship and the professional one they needed to keep for the job, causing him many confusing thoughts before falling asleep at night. </p><p>   After his shift on Friday, Chanyeol decided to play League of Legends with his friends. They were in the middle of a match when he felt his phone vibrate next to the keyboard, instantly recognizing Baekhyun’s name on the screen. </p><p>
  <i>Baekhyun 22:56<br/>
Hi<br/>
Are u free rn?</i>
</p><p>In order to not let down his team, he concluded the game and boldly said his goodbyes when it ended, feeling just a bit guilty for leaving too early. The way Baekhyun could just pull him in at almost any time was scary, but the was no denial of this effect. Grabbing his phone, Chanyeol typed a reply.</p><p>
  <i>loey 23:18<br/>
hey! sorry, now i am &gt;.&lt;<br/>
was just playing with some friends</i>
</p><p>Seven minutes later, the boy was starting to tense up at the lack of response, thinking that maybe he annoyed Baekhyun by taking so long to answer or he just fell asleep. Before any more self deprecating thought could invade his head and his heart could sank deeper, Chanyeol let out a breath he didn’t even notice he was holding when his phone’s screen lighted up.</p><p>
  <i>Baekhyun 23:25<br/>
No worries, I’m happy u were having fun :)<br/>
I want to call you, is that okay?</i>
</p><p>Chanyeol was already expecting this. The calls started to happen a few days ago and haven’t stopped since. Although he used to stay silent most of the time when they first started talking on the phone, he always loved hearing Baekhyun’s voice. Somehow, that was enough to put Chanyeol on ease and make him want speak more.</p><p>Right after he said yes, the boy hurriedly got a hold of his earphones and plugged them in, accepting the incoming call. </p><p>“H-hi” said Chanyeol, mentally cursing himself for stuttering a bit, as nervousness creeped in. Nothing unusual.</p><p>“Hey babe, how’s my boy doing?” replied Baekhyun.</p><p>This was one of the rare occasions in which Chanyeol was glad that they were thousands of miles away from each other. At least that way there was no way Baekhyun could see his face going crimson red at the pet name he started to call him three days ago. Yes, Chanyeol still blushed. Every. Single. Time. Despite that, the boy was glad looking at how closer they got in the past weeks, to a point in which pet names were involved. Chanyeol was sure it meant something, but his insecurities chained him in a way that he felt unable to find the courage to take the next step. Also, Baekhyun could be pretty intimidating as well.</p><p>“I’m alright, just a bit tired since it’s the end of the week” shyly replied Chanyeol.</p><p>“Hm, I see. You’ve worked really hard this week.” The man could feel the switch of his boss’ tone. Baekhyun seemed darker and way more sensual. </p><p>Perhaps he was enjoying the way this was going. Chanyeol kept silent, feeling his breath getting heavier.</p><p>“Since you did such a great job, maybe I could reward you?” Baekhyun slowly suggested.</p><p>Chanyeol sharply inhaled, already feeling his blood going south. This was going to be a long night.</p><p>“H-how?” nervously inquired the boy.</p><p>“Check your phone at midnight, it’s a surprise. Will you do that for me?” asked Baekhyun immediately before chuckling lightly.</p><p>Oh boy, this was going to be a long night.</p><p>After a beat of silent awe, Chanyeol decided to comply.<br/>
“Yes”</p><p>“Yes, what?” Baekhyun teasingly asked.</p><p>Chanyeol was hesitant for a second, but decided to go for it and threw himself all in.</p><p>“Y-yes, sir” he felt his whole face warm up right after speaking out loud what has been present in his most delicious fantasies. He wanted this.</p><p>“Good boy, I will take care of you” praised Baekhyun. Chanyeol’s dick stirred inside his sweatpants.</p><p>His boss hung up, and Chanyeol felt the happiest he’s ever been lately. Noticing his own hands trembling with excitement, the man locked his door so there would be no interruption for what was to come.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for the lack of porn, i cant write smut to save my life lol i wrote this fic just for fun and decided to post it. thank u so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>